


【魚咩】無敵的我們

by Yolan1047



Category: JX3 RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼咩 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolan1047/pseuds/Yolan1047





	【魚咩】無敵的我們

那個大張旗鼓說著要開奶茶店的小少爺忽然又躲他這兒來了，一躲就是一禮拜。

持風有種錯覺，無論搬到何處，擅自先離去的阿胎總會回頭找過來，究竟要走要留，就像他的名字那樣捉摸不定。

像夢一樣，又飄渺無定處。

＊

「不想幹了，累。」風清歌倒在他床上嘆氣，又懶懶換個面躺，過長的劉海隨著斜向另一邊，看上去就是個頹廢欠打的仔。

持風本想說你累啥呢，有當年沒日沒夜訓練累嗎，轉念一想自己畢竟也沒接觸過開店做生意，不在其位、不知其苦，就沒多說什麼，留了他和自己棉被攪成一團，關上房門往訓練室去了。

他問過風清歌，幹嘛就窩在他房間裡一步不出，搞得像金屋藏嬌似的。風清歌那時忙著滑手機，隨口就回：反正沒人知道我在你房裡，出去幹啥。

其實吧，怎麼可能沒人知道，他們俱樂部房間隔音是比飯店好點，但也不是全聽不到，門外走廊上走過去，還是隱約能聽見房門裡聲響的。

清儒就對他擠眉弄眼過幾次，也不曉得這女友經歷豐富的年輕人腦補了啥；君弈則是經過他房門的時候目不斜視，然後在清儒懶得整理自己亂成一團的房間、想蹭別人的床睡時，啪地一聲打開門說哥你來我這躺吧持風他貓又在他床上撒尿了。

誤會就誤會吧，還能怎麼辦。

＊

說到貓，風清歌在倒是好，貓就不咬他網線電線了，成天往風清歌身上黏，興許是上海小少爺肉嫩體香，也可能純粹就是他體溫高－－總之他貓跟風清歌肌膚相親的次數比他高多了，粉絲要知道這件事估計得砍死風清歌。

至於風清歌被貓毛弄得鼻炎發作，不得不網購幾台清淨機擺滿他房間、搞得連條路都快沒得走的這檔事，持風只能算在小少爺自作自受的事項裡。

好處倒也是有，比方風清歌會點外賣。他買自己的份量時就是乖乖巧巧一份，慢騰騰吃－－他說不用趕著回直播間實在太爽，以前狼吞虎嚥的，爸媽看了都想打－－但就算只買多一人份，他都能洋洋灑灑弄個無限下拉的點單出來，餵豬似的。

持風就很樂，偶爾真有吃不完時，他就敲開隔壁房門給小朋友送去，少將軍有次不小心脫口而出：謝謝風哥和嫂子！立刻慌得差點打翻整袋雞翅。

其實也甭這麼慌，反正都是風清歌不願意露面，其他又有啥，看看落葉和阿越、黑人和童話等的關係，都是圈內共識了，更何況他自己就圈著一個葉弈墨，還怕人不知道似的直往踏雲蹭。

＊

——訓練室裡沒半個人。

持風嘆口氣，坐到自己機上登錄遊戲，挑幾個借過號的水友，群發消息，看誰的號有空借他。那邊風清歌的頭像亮了起來，鮮紅色的ID直接竄到特關列表第一位，怕人沒看到似的。

回到房裡時，風清歌依舊抓著手機臉朝天，一條腿掛在他沙發扶手上，抖著肩膀竊笑。

「我逗她們玩呢，妹子們太好玩了。」

他在自己群裡說了，開不動奶茶店，資金收回來投別的項目，粉絲們一陣惋惜，卻還是為他加油。

風清歌笑著笑著，翻過身子，留個背影給他，沒聲音了。

持風過去拿走他手裡的手機，俯下去吻他嘴，風清歌被他拽得上半身轉回來，滑出下擺的腰身扭成一個十分不妙也美妙的弧度，反口咬住他下唇，發狠似地又舔又啃。

他曉得這是小少爺在用身體語言發洩了，一面接吻著扯開自己褲頭，抬起風清歌一條腿，在穴口蹭，對方細聲抗議他不要臉，他好笑地回懟：起床到現在都沒把內褲穿回去的，居然有臉說我？

風清歌就不依了，探手過來抓他下身，狠命揉擼。他體溫確實高，自己的寶貝在空調房裡被柔軟溫熱這樣暴力服侍著，持風很快就硬了。

他還年輕，又成天關這在屋裡對著電腦苦幹，之前談的「情緣」也就吃飯見過幾次，結果滿身的多餘精力，還是都讓這上門媳婦接收了。幸虧對方是男人，受得住他偶爾控制不住的爆發。

方才競技場打得暢快，持風情緒仍高昂著，把那腿又更拉開些，直接就擠了進去。風清歌悶哼了聲，使力把自己撐起來攀上他肩頭，姿勢費力，但能捅得更深，直要把人捅穿似的。

「海狗是不是上劍純了？」他在他耳邊問，聲音硬質且清澈，挾著不穩的喘息。

持風動作停頓了下。

風清歌嘴唇輕碰著他耳垂，又說：「他現在菜了，以前真的很強，真的。」

「你們每個都上本職業跟他打，可能也打不過。你，你開田螺，阿越開藏劍，清衣開毒經……」

「──落葉，哈哈，落葉得開純陽，他一開始玩的是純陽，那肯定很好笑。」

持風聽著他咯咯笑，托著他身軀的手指有力地揉捏臀肉，搞得風清歌渾身酥麻。屈辱感竟帶著絲絲興奮，自尾椎竄升，年少輕狂時常說的渾話浪語都快飆出口了。

「你呢？風劍神。」

「我什麼……我就在這裡跟你、」風清歌沒說下去，唐門挺身撞了下，根部把穴口撐至極限，換得了對方在他背上留下淺淺幾道爪痕。

「一起打瀟殺紅塵啊，風劍神。」

「我不──」

「哦，不對，你們劍純內戰不容外人插手的，我在旁邊當觀眾吧。」

「……」

風清歌說了什麼含混不清，也許什麼也沒說，持風低眸只看見他又被自己搞得眼眶發紅，無用地咬住嘴唇不讓眼淚掉下來。

不對勁，這不是舒爽過頭的哭法，風清歌全身都在抖，持風停下了動作，就著嵌合的狀態展臂環抱住他。

「……打尼馬呢，我要搞事業，不回去。」

「好的。」

「瀟殺紅塵他，真的很強，我都打不過。」

「嗯。」

「以前沒打過，現在打不過……」

支離破碎的語言，持風卻是聽懂了。

「好，不跟他打。」捧著他腦袋靠回自己肩上，淺色髮絲滑入指間：「你就是最強的胎，我們是無敵的清風望月。」

風清歌沒應，抓著他腰身小小搖晃。持風會意這是示意自己接著搞他，便再圈住他大腿，一言不發地抽插，直到風清歌累得昏睡過去，才把人扛回床上，蓋到棉被裡。

他推開房門出去，正好路過的少將軍嚇得蹦起，連連說我什麼都沒聽到，一邊以怪異的姿勢跳著回自己房裡。

另一邊房間，清儒沒在，持風有些慶幸。手機通訊錄停在落葉聽松的號碼上，想打給他聊聊風清歌，卻又不知道聊什麼。

＊

他們都是泥菩薩過江，自身已然難保，仍異想天開要護神壇上的劍純榮光永駐。瀟殺紅塵能瀟灑轉身成為保家衛國的蒼雲，但風清歌不能。

屬於他們或者屬於瀟殺紅塵的無敵，在那盤溝痕中所向披靡，無可替代，僅此而已。唱針跳開之後，歌頌的神話也就止住了。

＊

風清歌被貼在臉頰的手機來電震醒。他不喜歡開手機聲音，就是討厭有人在自己虛無飄渺的睡眠時間打電話打擾，那這玩意兒什麼時候擱在自己枕頭上的……揉著腦袋解開屏幕鎖，想不起來。

打來的居然是清衣。

「姐妹，最近在搞什麼玩？」

風清歌懶得糾正他對自己的稱呼，事實上，這句話更重要的含義是──清衣不曉得他躲在持風這裡，這令風清歌鬆了口氣。

「搞不動，先擺著了。你知道嗎？那個食品証和垃圾分類搞死我了……」

清衣聽他叨叨，也說了些自己的煩惱，包括他毫不意外的──隊伍尚未練成的配合，以及一些小煩惱，風清歌聽著，邊躺回床上，對方說的手撕雞好像很好吃，他久違地感到肚子有點空。

「我想問你……」

清衣欲言又止。

風清歌知道他想說什麼，沒回話，對方聰明伶俐地趕快把話題轉去別處，又聊了幾句才掛斷。

把微微發熱的機體從耳邊拿開，他默默想到，下午自己似乎是心態崩了，對持風講了些丟人的心裡話，後來還被操累了直接睡過去……手機大概是自己迷迷糊糊間從床頭櫃扯下來的吧。

貓跳上來，蹭到他懷裡，前足踩著紊亂被單踏踏，他用指節搔了搔貓眉心，小祖宗正專心工作被打擾，不滿地咪嗚了聲，卻也沒像持風說的張口就咬。原本想養在店裡的無緣小貓，也許還是能養一隻在家裡……

清衣想問他還打不打比賽，甚至回不回隊伍。

回是不可能回的，讓他天天坐在電腦前面勤苦JJC？雙劍純哪有蹦迪好玩！雖然不得不承認，比起二十出頭歲的青春正茂，是玩不太動了。

時間像隻怪獸，把他的激情動力都吃掉了，只留了古舊的記憶給他緬懷，風清歌想。

＊

門縫下透出了幽微菸草味，臭劍純又偷偷在他房間抽菸。想進去唸幾句，手心貼到門板上，就打消了念頭。

他還是看不得風清歌的眼淚，看不得他又復低聲下氣的卑微眼色，唉呀。

養羊不易，虎鯨嘆氣。

＊

沒想到來敲門的居然是清儒，門裡門外都驚了一下。清儒錯愕全寫在臉上，卻好像又不是那麼驚訝，手裡堆得高高的紙盒拿了一個給他。

風清歌遲疑地接過來，香味四溢，腹部立刻很給面子地咕嚕。

「清衣買的手撕雞，有你一份。」清儒指了指訓練室方向：「出來大家一起吃？」

「呃……好的。」風清歌說，訥訥地走回去穿褲子，門邊的年輕後輩趕緊幫他把門掩上。男人的光腿沒啥特別的，但還是挺尷尬。

他們一前一後拿著盒子走進訓練室，那邊已經開吃了，清衣不意外地出現在桌邊，落葉聽松居然也在列，正和舉著雞腿的阿越認真交流著什麼。

風清歌心裡有點慌，表面卻立時展現出多年來練就的交際力，毫不生疏地打招呼，彷彿中間沒有那整整一年的斷片期。

他坐到持風給留的位子落葉和持風中間，清衣在桌對面對他挑眉，風清歌想了想，可能是持風給啃的痕跡從領子露出來了吧。

打開盒子，裡頭的雞肉已經簡單被撕成幾個部份，撕成小片沾著胡椒或醬料吃就行，他一口一口吃著，耳裡全是青鋒隊員們的交談，話題跳得飛快，卻不離幾次比賽的檢討；說到海狗硬著頭皮上的劍純，一頓泛著感嘆與懷念的笑。

持風看了看他，落葉也看了看他。風清歌裝著沒發現，然而劍純這個關鍵字太有定向性，最後就連清儒都將視線停在了他身上，眼裡帶著些許複雜。

他忽然覺得嘴裡這口雞肉難以下嚥，吞不下又不能吐出，只好口齒不清地開口：「幹啥啊，我都A多久了。」

「啊？你敢跟瀟殺紅塵比久？」落葉聽松。

我怎麼感覺這句話怪怪的……清衣抿了抿嘴，還是不說了。

「我都玩六年了。」風清歌咕噥：「最精華的六年都給了……沒了好吧。」

前一句話，眾人還想懟他年紀比晏殊小；聽到後來卻都沉默了。青春熱血賦予誰，換得榮辱參半，這樣的玩家，誰能說他欠遊戲什麼。

風清歌卻見不得這氛圍，他早先發洩過了，又特別不好意思讓別人被自己影響：「你們接著打啊，你們這麼年輕又強，拿幾個冠軍有什麼難！把我的祝福全部給你們好吧，青鋒！加油！青鋒！加油！」

＊

「果然還是要保母來說，老父親喊不動這群熊孩子。」落葉聽松感嘆，旁邊阿越無辜地瞪大眼：那你們還不快教我BP！我想破頭了都！

落葉鼻尖朝天說叫聲爸爸來聽，清衣嫌棄地：原來你們都這樣玩……

清儒擦了擦手，習以為常蓋住了君弈耳朵。小朋友乖巧地坐著不動，眼睛滴溜溜轉，看看他爹媽呃不是落葉和阿越，又看看雷打不動安穩吃雞的持風。

風清歌打call用力過度，累了，坐回去慢吞吞地就著可樂把剩下的雞吃完，在此之前還塞了吃不下的兩隻腿給持風。

「……嫂子？」君弈小心翼翼。

「嫂你妹啊！叫風哥！」風清歌朝他揮舞雞翅。

「可是風哥已經是持風哥的……嗯？」奇怪，怎麼感覺別有深意，他明明只是想說風哥這個喊法是用來喊持風的。

「我不管！我先用的！落葉你說是不是！」

忙於調戲突然被點名的老將軍：「啊？哦，是。」

＊

持風在桌面下握住了他的手。

這人溫柔得像個傻的，偏偏平常看起來懶散又輕佻──這點就更傻了。要不是個小少爺，也沒法長成這樣吧，沒心沒肺又重情重義，多愁善感還過眼即忘。

還護什麼劍神，反正在他們並肩與共的那個時代，他們就是天下無雙。唱盤可以重複聆聽，就算劍神把劍傳給了後人，溝痕刻上的讚美音符也經久不滅。

＊

押著吵鬧的小年輕們上機訓練，他坐到持風旁邊驚奇地看唐門操作，持風歪過頭來，輕聲：你打算住多久？

「怎麼，不讓住了？我付房租可以吧。」

「我是說這裡。」持風握住他的指尖，擺到自己心口。

風清歌渾身都毛起來了，臥槽這肉麻的……可怕的是，自己還覺得有點甜，媽耶。

「幹嘛？限時契約嗎？」

「我要估一下，把你整個人打下來，要用上多少力氣。」

「唐門打劍純隨便打……」

「是你，不是你的遊戲角色。」

「……那簡單，用你的房間，貓，和你，就行。」

風清歌說完，站起來飛也似地逃了，其他人紛紛探頭，不明所以地看著他撞了桌子又撞門。

持風沒動，笑著戳開特關列表第一位的私窗，發了個520的紅包過去。

＊

──恭喜無敵的我們擁有彼此。

紅包上這樣寫著。


End file.
